Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the father
by MaxRide256
Summary: After Fionna found out Marshall's not the father of her baby.She decided to travel to the land of Ooo to find melody's real dad
1. Chapter 1

Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the Father

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This part in the story picks up from where the last story left off_

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe Doctor Cookie just said that"

"Doctor Cookie please tell me that those tests you have are wrong" Fionna asked

"No Fionna there right I'm sorry" Doctor Cookie answered

"What the lump Dr. Cookie you just turned something happy into something sad. What the lump is wrong with you?" Lumpy space prince said

"Don't worry Fionna I'm gonna take care of the baby even if I'm not the father" Marshall said

"Thanks babe. So Dr. Cookie who is the father of my baby?" Fionna asked

"Well it could be one of the princes but... No it can't be" Doctor Cookie answered

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Lumpy said

"Well I think that the father of Fionna's baby is a human" Doctor Cookie said

"A human but I'm the only human here in the Land of Aaa" Fionna said

"Actually Fionna there's a legend of a place called the land of Ooo. It is a gender swapped place so Fionna would be a boy and Marshall and Lumpy would be girls" Doctor Cookie said

"Wow that sounds awesome. but how do we get to this Land of Ooo" Fionna asked

"Well you would need the ice queen's help" Doctor Cookie said


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the Father

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This part in the story picks up from where the last story left off_

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe Doctor Cookie just said that"

"Doctor Cookie please tell me that those tests you have are wrong" Fionna asked

"No Fionna there right I'm sorry" Doctor Cookie answered

"What the lump Dr. Cookie you just turned something happy into something sad. What the lump is wrong with you?" Lumpy space prince said

"Don't worry Fionna I'm gonna take care of the baby even if I'm not the father" Marshall said

"Thanks babe. So Dr. Cookie who is the father of my baby?" Fionna asked

"Well it could be one of the princes but... No it can't be" Doctor Cookie answered

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Lumpy said

"Well I think that the father of Fionna's baby is a human" Doctor Cookie said

"A human but I'm the only human here in the Land of Aaa" Fionna said

"Actually Fionna there's a legend of a place called the land of Ooo. It is a gender swapped place so Fionna would be a boy and Marshall and Lumpy would be girls" Doctor Cookie said

"Wow that sounds awesome. but how do we get to this Land of Ooo" Fionna asked

"Well you would need the ice queen's help" Doctor Cookie said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I don't want the ice queen's help but I've got no choose"

"OK let's go to Ice queen's place" Fionna said

"Wait Fionna are you sure you wanna do this?" Marshall said

"Yes marshall I have too. I have to find this guy. Hey Dr. Cookie what's the guy's name that I'm trying to find?" Fionna asked

"His name is Finn the human" Doctor Cookie answered

"Thanks Ok marshall and lumpy let's go" Fionna said

_At Ice Queen's Place_

"Fionna what are you doing?" Ice queen asked

"I need your help. I need to find this place called the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"Alright I'll help you I've got nothing better to do" Ice queen said

_Ice queen got right to work on making the portal to the Land of Ooo_

"It's ready now and I'm coming too" Ice queen said

"So Fionna you ready to find this guy?" Marshall said

"So ready. Im ready for any adventure" Fionna said

"Hey guys when we get to this land of Ooo do you think my gender swap will be hot because if she is I'm so dating her" Lumpy said

_Fionna, Marshall, Lumpy, and Ice Queen went through the portal to the Land of Ooo to find Finn the Human_


	3. Chapter 3

Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the Father

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This part in the story picks up from where the last story left off_

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe Doctor Cookie just said that"

"Doctor Cookie please tell me that those tests you have are wrong" Fionna asked

"No Fionna there right I'm sorry" Doctor Cookie answered

"What the lump Dr. Cookie you just turned something happy into something sad. What the lump is wrong with you?" Lumpy space prince said

"Don't worry Fionna I'm gonna take care of the baby even if I'm not the father" Marshall said

"Thanks babe. So Dr. Cookie who is the father of my baby?" Fionna aske

"Well it could be one of the princes but... No it can't be" Doctor Cookie answered

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Lumpy said

"Well I think that the father of Fionna's baby is a human" Doctor Cookie said

"A human but I'm the only human here in the Land of Aaa" Fionna said

"Actually Fionna there's a legend of a place called the land of Ooo. It is a gender swapped place so Fionna would be a boy and Marshall and Lumpy would be girls" Doctor Cookie said

"Wow that sounds awesome. but how do we get to this Land of Ooo" Fionna asked

"Well you would need the ice queen's help" Doctor Cookie said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I don't want the ice queen's help but I've got no choose"

"OK let's go to Ice queen's place" Fionna said

"Wait Fionna are you sure you wanna do this?" Marshall said

"Yes marshall I have too. I have to find this guy. Hey Dr. Cookie what's the guy's name that I'm trying to find?" Fionna asked

"His name is Finn the human" Doctor Cookie answered

"Thanks Ok marshall and lumpy let's go" Fionna said

_At Ice Queen's Place_

"Fionna what are you doing?" Ice queen asked

"I need your help. I need to find this place called the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"Alright I'll help you I've got nothing better to do" Ice queen said

_Ice queen got right to work on making the portal to the Land of Ooo_

"It's ready now and I'm coming too" Ice queen said

"So Fionna you ready to find this guy?" Marshall said

"So ready. Im ready for any adventure" Fionna said

"Hey guys when we get to this land of Ooo do you think my gender swap will be hot because if she is I'm so dating her" Lumpy said

_Fionna, Marshall, Lumpy, and Ice Queen went through the portal to the Land of Ooo to find Finn the Human_

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"When me, Marshall, Lumpy space prince, and Ice Queen got to the Land of Ooo it looked just like the Land of Aaa"

"Wow this place looks awesome. Now how do we find Finn the Human" Fionna asked

"I guess we just ask somebody. Excuse me Hi I'm Marshall can you tell us where can we find Finn the Human?" Marshall asked

"Oh yeah he lives in that tree house it used to be mine but I let him live your kinda cute wanna go out sometime?" Marceline answered

"Uh sure meet me here at seven ok?" Marshall said

"Great I'm Marceline. See you later Marshall" Marceline said

_At Finn's tree house_

"Hello Finn It's Fionna the Human there's something very important I need to ask you" Fionna said

"Hi I'm Finn. What's the important thing you gotta tell me?" Finn said

"I just had a baby and it's your's" Fionna said

_Author's Note:Hey guys I was grounded for a few days so I couldn't make another chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the Father

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This part in the story picks up from where the last story left off_

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe Doctor Cookie just said that"

"Doctor Cookie please tell me that those tests you have are wrong" Fionna asked

"No Fionna there right I'm sorry" Doctor Cookie answered

"What the lump Dr. Cookie you just turned something happy into something sad. What the lump is wrong with you?" Lumpy space prince said

"Don't worry Fionna I'm gonna take care of the baby even if I'm not the father" Marshall said

"Thanks babe. So Dr. Cookie who is the father of my baby?" Fionna aske

"Well it could be one of the princes but... No it can't be" Doctor Cookie answered

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Lumpy said

"Well I think that the father of Fionna's baby is a human" Doctor Cookie said

"A human but I'm the only human here in the Land of Aaa" Fionna said

"Actually Fionna there's a legend of a place called the land of Ooo. It is a gender swapped place so Fionna would be a boy and Marshall and Lumpy would be girls" Doctor Cookie said

"Wow that sounds awesome. but how do we get to this Land of Ooo" Fionna asked

"Well you would need the ice queen's help" Doctor Cookie said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I don't want the ice queen's help but I've got no choose"

"OK let's go to Ice queen's place" Fionna said

"Wait Fionna are you sure you wanna do this?" Marshall said

"Yes marshall I have too. I have to find this guy. Hey Dr. Cookie what's the guy's name that I'm trying to find?" Fionna asked

"His name is Finn the human" Doctor Cookie answered

"Thanks Ok marshall and lumpy let's go" Fionna said

_At Ice Queen's Place_

"Fionna what are you doing?" Ice queen asked

"I need your help. I need to find this place called the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"Alright I'll help you I've got nothing better to do" Ice queen said

_Ice queen got right to work on making the portal to the Land of Ooo_

"It's ready now and I'm coming too" Ice queen said

"So Fionna you ready to find this guy?" Marshall said

"So ready. Im ready for any adventure" Fionna said

"Hey guys when we get to this land of Ooo do you think my gender swap will be hot because if she is I'm so dating her" Lumpy said

_Fionna, Marshall, Lumpy, and Ice Queen went through the portal to the Land of Ooo to find Finn the Human_

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"When me, Marshall, Lumpy space prince, and Ice Queen got to the Land of Ooo it looked just like the Land of Aaa"

"Wow this place looks awesome. Now how do we find Finn the Human" Fionna asked

"I guess we just ask somebody. Excuse me Hi I'm Marshall can you tell us where can we find Finn the Human?" Marshall asked

"Oh yeah he lives in that tree house it used to be mine but I let him live your kinda cute wanna go out sometime?" Marceline answered

"Uh sure meet me here at seven OK?" Marshall said

"Great I'm Marceline. See you later Marshall" Marceline said

At Finn's tree house

"Hello Finn It's Fionna the Human there's something very important I need to ask you" Fionna said

"Hi I'm Finn. What's the important thing you gotta tell me?" Finn said

"I just had a baby and it's yours" Fionna said

Author's Note:Hey guys I was grounded for a few days so I couldn't make another chapter

* * *

Chapter 4_  
_

_Author's Note: I'm gonna have Finn start the story then go back to Fionna_

Finn's Pov

"I was about to go hang out with Flame Princess. When this human girl tells me that I'm her babies father"

"Oh my glob. How am I the father I don't even know you" Finn asked

"Look I know it sounds crazy but you really are the father just come back with me to the Land of Aaa and Doctor Cookie will explain everything" Fionna answered

"Fine but I'm bringing Jake with me and the Ice king" Finn said

"Sure whatever you want" Fionna said

_Jake and Ice King come to the Tree house_

"Hey Finn who's this girl. Oh my glob are you cheating on Flame princess?" Jake said

"No man this is Fionna the human. She says that I'm the father of her baby and she wants me to go back with her to the Land of Aaa" Finn said

"Oh that makes sense. OK let's go" Jake said

"We'll need the Ice King too" Finn said

"Cool I get to go on a vacation. Hello who is this pretty lady?" Ice king said

"Oh Hi I'm Ice Queen It's really nice to meet you" Ice queen said

"How about you come back to my palace and see my snow leopards" Ice Queen said

"It would be an honor" Ice king said

"Eww. what the lump is wrong with you two?" Lumpy said

"Oh grow up it's love" Ice Queen said

_Fionna, Finn, Lumpy, Jake, Ice King&Queen, and Marshall returned to the land of Aaa_


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the Father

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This part in the story picks up from where the last story left off_

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe Doctor Cookie just said that"

"Doctor Cookie please tell me that those tests you have are wrong" Fionna asked

"No Fionna there right I'm sorry" Doctor Cookie answered

"What the lump Dr. Cookie you just turned something happy into something sad. What the lump is wrong with you?" Lumpy space prince said

"Don't worry Fionna I'm gonna take care of the baby even if I'm not the father" Marshall said

"Thanks babe. So Dr. Cookie who is the father of my baby?" Fionna aske

"Well it could be one of the princes but... No it can't be" Doctor Cookie answered

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Lumpy said

"Well I think that the father of Fionna's baby is a human" Doctor Cookie said

"A human but I'm the only human here in the Land of Aaa" Fionna said

"Actually Fionna there's a legend of a place called the land of Ooo. It is a gender swapped place so Fionna would be a boy and Marshall and Lumpy would be girls" Doctor Cookie said

"Wow that sounds awesome. but how do we get to this Land of Ooo" Fionna asked

"Well you would need the ice queen's help" Doctor Cookie said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I don't want the ice queen's help but I've got no choose"

"OK let's go to Ice queen's place" Fionna said

"Wait Fionna are you sure you wanna do this?" Marshall said

"Yes marshall I have too. I have to find this guy. Hey Dr. Cookie what's the guy's name that I'm trying to find?" Fionna asked

"His name is Finn the human" Doctor Cookie answered

"Thanks Ok marshall and lumpy let's go" Fionna said

_At Ice Queen's Place_

"Fionna what are you doing?" Ice queen asked

"I need your help. I need to find this place called the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"Alright I'll help you I've got nothing better to do" Ice queen said

_Ice queen got right to work on making the portal to the Land of Ooo_

"It's ready now and I'm coming too" Ice queen said

"So Fionna you ready to find this guy?" Marshall said

"So ready. Im ready for any adventure" Fionna said

"Hey guys when we get to this land of Ooo do you think my gender swap will be hot because if she is I'm so dating her" Lumpy said

_Fionna, Marshall, Lumpy, and Ice Queen went through the portal to the Land of Ooo to find Finn the Human_

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"When me, Marshall, Lumpy space prince, and Ice Queen got to the Land of Ooo it looked just like the Land of Aaa"

"Wow this place looks awesome. Now how do we find Finn the Human" Fionna asked

"I guess we just ask somebody. Excuse me Hi I'm Marshall can you tell us where can we find Finn the Human?" Marshall asked

"Oh yeah he lives in that tree house it used to be mine but I let him live your kinda cute wanna go out sometime?" Marceline answered

"Uh sure meet me here at seven OK?" Marshall said

"Great I'm Marceline. See you later Marshall" Marceline said

At Finn's tree house

"Hello Finn It's Fionna the Human there's something very important I need to ask you" Fionna said

"Hi I'm Finn. What's the important thing you gotta tell me?" Finn said

"I just had a baby and it's yours" Fionna said

Author's Note:Hey guys I was grounded for a few days so I couldn't make another chapter

* * *

Chapter 4_  
_

_Author's Note: I'm gonna have Finn start the story then go back to Fionna_

Finn's Pov

"I was about to go hang out with Flame Princess. When this human girl tells me that I'm her babies father"

"Oh my glob. How am I the father I don't even know you" Finn asked

"Look I know it sounds crazy but you really are the father just come back with me to the Land of Aaa and Doctor Cookie will explain everything" Fionna answered

"Fine but I'm bringing Jake with me and the Ice king" Finn said

"Sure whatever you want" Fionna said

_Jake and Ice King come to the Tree house_

"Hey Finn who's this girl. Oh my glob are you cheating on Flame princess?" Jake said

"No man this is Fionna the human. She says that I'm the father of her baby and she wants me to go back with her to the Land of Aaa" Finn said

"Oh that makes sense. OK let's go" Jake said

"We'll need the Ice King too" Finn said

"Cool I get to go on a vacation. Hello who is this pretty lady?" Ice king said

"Oh Hi I'm Ice Queen It's really nice to meet you" Ice queen said

"How about you come back to my palace and see my snow leopards" Ice Queen said

"It would be an honor" Ice king said

"Eww. what the lump is wrong with you two?" Lumpy said

"Oh grow up it's love" Ice Queen said

_Fionna, Finn, Lumpy, Jake, Ice King&Queen, and Marshall returned to the land of Aaa_

* * *

Chapter 5_  
_

Fionna's Pov

"Once we got back to the Land of Aaa. We all headed to the Candy Kingdom Hospital"

"Hello Dr. Cookie I'm back and I brought a friend" Fionna said

"Hello Fionna would you like to see the tests?" Doctor Cookie said

"Yes I would. Finn do you want to come with me?" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I'll come with you" Finn said

_15 minutes later_

"Wow I really am the father. Can I see my daughter?" Finn said

"Sure you can Finn" Fionna said

"Wow melody looks really pretty. She's got my eyes, mouth, even my hair except it's brown" Finn said

"Yeah she does. Well Finn I think it's time for you to meet all of the princes" Fionna said

"Cool but can I talk with Jake for a second" Finn said

"Jake I think I wanna stay here with Fionna and melody" Finn said

"It's your decision Finn. I won't stop you" Jake said

"Thanks and I think I'm gonna marry her" Finn said


	6. Chapter 6

Fionna and Marshall: Marshall's not the Father

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This part in the story picks up from where the last story left off_

Fionna's Pov

"I can't believe Doctor Cookie just said that"

"Doctor Cookie please tell me that those tests you have are wrong" Fionna asked

"No Fionna there right I'm sorry" Doctor Cookie answered

"What the lump Dr. Cookie you just turned something happy into something sad. What the lump is wrong with you?" Lumpy space prince said

"Don't worry Fionna I'm gonna take care of the baby even if I'm not the father" Marshall said

"Thanks babe. So Dr. Cookie who is the father of my baby?" Fionna aske

"Well it could be one of the princes but... No it can't be" Doctor Cookie answered

"What is it Doctor Cookie?" Lumpy said

"Well I think that the father of Fionna's baby is a human" Doctor Cookie said

"A human but I'm the only human here in the Land of Aaa" Fionna said

"Actually Fionna there's a legend of a place called the land of Ooo. It is a gender swapped place so Fionna would be a boy and Marshall and Lumpy would be girls" Doctor Cookie said

"Wow that sounds awesome. but how do we get to this Land of Ooo" Fionna asked

"Well you would need the ice queen's help" Doctor Cookie said

* * *

Chapter 2

Fionna's Pov

"I don't want the ice queen's help but I've got no choose"

"OK let's go to Ice queen's place" Fionna said

"Wait Fionna are you sure you wanna do this?" Marshall said

"Yes marshall I have too. I have to find this guy. Hey Dr. Cookie what's the guy's name that I'm trying to find?" Fionna asked

"His name is Finn the human" Doctor Cookie answered

"Thanks Ok marshall and lumpy let's go" Fionna said

_At Ice Queen's Place_

"Fionna what are you doing?" Ice queen asked

"I need your help. I need to find this place called the Land of Ooo" Fionna said

"Alright I'll help you I've got nothing better to do" Ice queen said

_Ice queen got right to work on making the portal to the Land of Ooo_

"It's ready now and I'm coming too" Ice queen said

"So Fionna you ready to find this guy?" Marshall said

"So ready. Im ready for any adventure" Fionna said

"Hey guys when we get to this land of Ooo do you think my gender swap will be hot because if she is I'm so dating her" Lumpy said

_Fionna, Marshall, Lumpy, and Ice Queen went through the portal to the Land of Ooo to find Finn the Human_

* * *

Chapter 3

Fionna's Pov

"When me, Marshall, Lumpy space prince, and Ice Queen got to the Land of Ooo it looked just like the Land of Aaa"

"Wow this place looks awesome. Now how do we find Finn the Human" Fionna asked

"I guess we just ask somebody. Excuse me Hi I'm Marshall can you tell us where can we find Finn the Human?" Marshall asked

"Oh yeah he lives in that tree house it used to be mine but I let him live your kinda cute wanna go out sometime?" Marceline answered

"Uh sure meet me here at seven OK?" Marshall said

"Great I'm Marceline. See you later Marshall" Marceline said

At Finn's tree house

"Hello Finn It's Fionna the Human there's something very important I need to ask you" Fionna said

"Hi I'm Finn. What's the important thing you gotta tell me?" Finn said

"I just had a baby and it's yours" Fionna said

Author's Note:Hey guys I was grounded for a few days so I couldn't make another chapter

* * *

Chapter 4_  
_

_Author's Note: I'm gonna have Finn start the story then go back to Fionna_

Finn's Pov

"I was about to go hang out with Flame Princess. When this human girl tells me that I'm her babies father"

"Oh my glob. How am I the father I don't even know you" Finn asked

"Look I know it sounds crazy but you really are the father just come back with me to the Land of Aaa and Doctor Cookie will explain everything" Fionna answered

"Fine but I'm bringing Jake with me and the Ice king" Finn said

"Sure whatever you want" Fionna said

_Jake and Ice King come to the Tree house_

"Hey Finn who's this girl. Oh my glob are you cheating on Flame princess?" Jake said

"No man this is Fionna the human. She says that I'm the father of her baby and she wants me to go back with her to the Land of Aaa" Finn said

"Oh that makes sense. OK let's go" Jake said

"We'll need the Ice King too" Finn said

"Cool I get to go on a vacation. Hello who is this pretty lady?" Ice king said

"Oh Hi I'm Ice Queen It's really nice to meet you" Ice queen said

"How about you come back to my palace and see my snow leopards" Ice Queen said

"It would be an honor" Ice king said

"Eww. what the lump is wrong with you two?" Lumpy said

"Oh grow up it's love" Ice Queen said

_Fionna, Finn, Lumpy, Jake, Ice King&Queen, and Marshall returned to the land of Aaa_

* * *

Chapter 5_  
_

Fionna's Pov

"Once we got back to the Land of Aaa. We all headed to the Candy Kingdom Hospital"

"Hello Dr. Cookie I'm back and I brought a friend" Fionna said

"Hello Fionna would you like to see the tests?" Doctor Cookie said

"Yes I would. Finn do you want to come with me?" Fionna said

"Alright Fionna I'll come with you" Finn said

_15 minutes later_

"Wow I really am the father. Can I see my daughter?" Finn said

"Sure you can Finn" Fionna said

"Wow melody looks really pretty. She's got my eyes, mouth, even my hair except it's brown" Finn said

"Yeah she does. Well Finn I think it's time for you to meet all of the princes" Fionna said

"Cool but can I talk with Jake for a second" Finn said

"Jake I think I wanna stay here with Fionna and melody" Finn said

"It's your decision Finn. I won't stop you" Jake said

"Thanks and I think I'm gonna marry her" Finn said

* * *

Chapter 6

Fionna's Pov

"When me and Finn left the hospital we headed to the Candy Kingdom to see Gumball"

"Wow you were right Fionna the Land of Aaa really is a gender swap world of the Land of Ooo" Finn said

"Yep and now it's time for you to meet Prince Gumball" Fionna said

"Hello Fionna who's your friend?" Prince Gumball said

"I'm Finn the Human. I'm from the Land of Ooo and I am the father of Fionna's daughter Melody" Finn said

"Really well I must go now. Caramel maid please bring me some tea" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball" Caramel maid said

"So Fionna which prince are we gonna see next?" Finn asked

"Hmm how about hot dog prince?" Fionna answered

"OK he's sound cool later prince Gumball!" Finn yelled

_Later that night in the Candy Kingdom_

"Chocolate maid are you sure those tests were right?" Gumball said

"Yes Prince Gumball there right" Chocolate maid said

"Get the royal carriage ready. I'm going to see Dr. Cookie" Prince Gumball said

"Sure Prince Gumball" Chocolate maid said

_At the Hospital_

"Hello Prince Gumball what can I do for you?" Doctor Cookie said

"I wanna see Finn's DNA test" Gumball said

"Of course your majesty. Here they are" Doctor Cookie said

"How is this possible? Thank you for your time Dr. Cookie" Gumball said

_In the Candy Kingdom_

"Strawberry maid I need you to do something for me" Gumball said

"What is it Prince Gumball?" Strawberry maid asked

"I want you to kill Finn the Human" Gumball said

_Author's Note: Do you guys want another sequel to find out why Gumball wants Finn killed?_


End file.
